Friends, Only
by BL00DofTheViNE
Summary: They were the best of friends... Sharing a simple kiss that could mean so much more. TamaKyo


**AN: Tamaki's POV. ****One-shot**

**Disclaimer: Down own Ouran High School Host Club. **

"**Friends", Only**

I stare at the sleeping figure on the couch. His chest rises gently as he inhales deeply. His breathing is heavy and his black hair is splayed out across the cushion on which his head rests.

I can feel the warmth of his back against my right leg. We are lying on opposite ends of the couch in my lounge, with him closer to the backrest and me on the edge. We are both tall boys; but the couch is big enough for the two of us. We have slept like this before, without kicking one another in the head. The best of friends.

I assess his features, as I've done many times before. His straight nose, his pale, radiant, clear skin. . . He looks slightly angelic, lying there like that. I smirk involuntarily. Audibly.

My dear friend shifts slightly to get more comfortable. I notice a brief smile on his lips as he sighs in his sleep. He must be dreaming something pleasant.

I continue to analyze his face. His jaw is feminine, contoured perfectly and meeting at his somewhat pointed chin. His features are entirely symmetrical: there is perfection in equally balanced proportions. I can imagine a girl envying his appearance. His thick, long black eyelashes add to that as well, as do his gently arched eyebrows. The lashes look more pronounced when he isn't wearing his glasses.

The silver-framed glasses in question lie on the coffee table not far away.

My gaze finally drifts to his lips. Soft, full, pinkish lips. I imagine they are rather dry by now after all the hard liquor we'd ingested earlier. It has most likely dehydrated our bodies. Not to mention, our lips have been rather busy.

I recall the feeling of those soft lips on my own. Moving gently at first in perfect rhythm, before growing deeper and more passionate. They were filled with need and I was more than willing to fulfill their desires. Lips so perfect, after all, are hard to come by.

Kyoya and I are the best of friends. But tonight, we were more.

We agreed that this seemingly random occurrence could be blamed on our mutual state of inebriation. We'd drank much too much, and were both craving affection. We happened to be in each others' presence. That is all this was: a drunken experiment.

Not that I didn't enjoy it. . . in fact, it was most pleasurable. Kyoya's kiss was amazingly unexpected, but also unexpectedly amazing. Should I not have been repulsed by the prospect of kissing another male?

No. I have thought about kissing him before. Am I gay?

No. I longed only for Kyoya's kiss, and all the other ones were girls. Do I love him?

Yes. I do. I love him as my _friend_.

We kissed on this very couch for what may have been hours, and during that time, we were _more_ than friends. Tomorrow, neither of us will claim to remember what happened. Our judgment was impaired, after all.

But the truth is. . . I was not drunk. I was fully aware of what Kyoya was doing when he came onto me. And not only did I condone it; I was enthralled by it. I remember every second, and always will. I will keep our secret. Kyoya may or may not remember, but either way he won't tell anyone what happened. But I know, what we keep inside, and it feels so good. I'll have this dirty little secret that I, Tamaki, will hold close to my heart forever.

Tomorrow morning is approaching all too quickly. I'm willing it not to arrive, because I know what the coming of a new day means. It means that once again, we will be friends only.

I'm still awake and watching Kyoya, and fighting the urge to caress his face. I keep seeing him there in front of me, slightly shyly at first, before he pushes me onto the couch we're now sleeping on and pressing his lips firmly against mine. I responded quicker than I think he'd anticipated.

I can now see the first rays of sunlight peering bashfully over the hill through the open window. I can hear the birds chirping and singing cheerfully.

I am still replaying last night over and over again in my head. He gently bit my lower lip and pulled away playfully. Words like frivolous and mischievous spring to mind. I pull back into him, surprising him I guess with my enthusiasm. Our lips part and our tongues collide. I can feel his breathing get heavier through our open mouths. Our tongues battle for dominance and our hands roam, exploring each other's bodies while our tongues explore each other's mouths.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I notice Kyoya's eyelids flutter. I know it's much too early for him to be awakening if he was as intoxicated last night as he claimed. Perhaps he too was fully aware of what had been happening. This is the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord, after all.

"'Morning, Tama" he says sleepily, smiling.

"Hi there" I reply with a grin. He moves himself into a sitting position much like my own. He yawns.

"Sleep well?" I ask.

"Like a baby" he says. He stretches.

I offer to make him coffee as he is staying as a guest in my house, and I'm trying to be a good host. Funny how neither of us are feeling the after effects we're supposed to, like being hung over for example. With cups of coffee in hand, we resume our positions on opposite ends of the couch. The conversation steers far away from the events of last night, though I'm waiting for the topic to arise.

It doesn't.

Things return to normal between us, that is, with Kyoya always glancing at me before looking away guiltily. With me, pretending not to notice. Pretending that we don't think about each other, that we don't undress each other with our eyes every time we see each other.

This is not lust, this is love. Love between the best of friends like we are, because Kyoya and I have gone back to being "friends", only.

3


End file.
